Twilight a different prospective
by massinator
Summary: Some different characters are mixed into this story, it give you a look at different views of the vampire world, and how some vampires are connected. (This story is in between T and M)
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! This is a story of Twilight that involves two new characters, Sapphire and Rex. I hope you like this story and leave your comments and questions!**

** I don't own Twilight; I only own the characters Sapphire and Rex! **

**Rex P.O.V**

Empty, that was how I felt, completely empty. My entire existence had no meaning to it, I travel alone, I hunt alone, and I do about everything alone. You'd think there would be someone out there that I could travel with, but not many people want to travel with a vampire.

Yeah, you heard me; I'm a vampire, a vampire that has been around for a _long_ time. I was changed around the time of the American Revolution. My dad was a general for the British Army and expected me to fight for our country; the only thing was, I didn't want to. I thought that if the Americans wanted something so bad that they were willing to go to war for it, and then why not let them have it? When I told my dad this, he slapped me and told me that I was a disappointment to my family for speaking the way that I did. After that I thought I was good, but my dad had other plans. He wanted me to fight so bad that he started threatening me, but nothing he ever did made me want to fight. Until one day, he decided to go to the one thing he knew I cared about most, my mother. You see, I was very protective of my mother, and when my father hit her, I almost lost it. But I didn't because that was exactly what he wanted me to do, so I told my father that I would fight if he never laid a finger on my mother ever again. I guess I should have known he wouldn't keep true to his word, because one day I came home early, only to find that he had gotten to my mother. When I ripped her away from him, he started beating me, and he almost killed me. But as I was lying on the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness, a figure bit me. At first I thought that it was an animal, but then the burning started.

It felt like my entire body was on fire, I kept screaming, begging for death. After what seemed like eternity the burning finally stopped. When I woke up I found that I could see a lot better, I could hear a lot more. The figure that had bitten me was a girl, her name was Katrina. She was about an inch or two shorter than me with long blonde hair. She told me that I was a vampire like her and basically she told me about my new life.

After about a year, I was still roaming around with Katrina, I hadn't told her anything about my human life and she hadn't told me much about her. But one day, out of the blue, she asked me about my human life.

"Well, my father was a general in the British Army. He really wanted me to fight in the war, but I didn't want to. I thought that if a country was willing to put itself through a war, and then why not see what happens? If it works great for them, then why should we be jealous? And if it falls through, then they would come back to us. But he didn't like that, so he started threatening me; so I would start fighting. But nothing he did scared me enough, that was until he went for my mother, he started hitting her; I said I would start fighting to protect her. But one day I came home and my father was hitting her. I tried to stop him, but he started to beat me up; after he was done he left me there to die. Then you came, and I guess you know the rest." I finished wondering what had happened to my mother, and then I remembered something.

"Katrina, what about you?"

She got a look on her face, it looked like pain.

"Well, my father was a sailor who did everything he could to have enough money to support for our family. My mother used all the money he earned to spend on clothes, jewelry, things like that and nothing on my younger brother and me. My brother kept getting sick; we couldn't afford the medicine to take care of him. My dad did everything he could, but my mother kept taking the money and spending it on herself. One day I lost it, I started screaming at my mother, she just kept saying that we were an inconvenience and that we should just run away because no one would miss us. So we did, I took as much money as I could find, packed up some things, then took my brother and left. We were fine for a while, but we ran out of money and medicine."

She stopped talking for a minute, "My brother died, he said that I wasn't allowed to die. I wanted to die, Rex, he was the whole reason we ran away. I didn't know what to do, I almost killed myself; but I remembered my promise to him. When I was walking around town, wondering what I was going to do, a man walked up to me. He then pushed me into a dark alley and bit me. When I woke up I killed him. A few years later I found my mate, Alex. We were happy for a long time, but then an angry vampire named James came and killed him. Before Alex died, he made me promise that I wouldn't go to the Volturi and ask for death. Rex, I've made so many promises to stay alive, I just couldn't take it anymore. So when I found you about to die, I couldn't help myself from changing you; you remind me of my brother."

I smiled at that, I was happy that we had finally told each other our stories.

After a few years, Katrina and I decided that we both wanted to go different ways for a while; see the world separately. That was when I started to get depressed, I just couldn't stand the fact that everyone had someone and I didn't. So I started going to a girl I know, her name is Cynthia. She's stupid and mean, but she gets the job done. After a while of that I got disgusted with myself and stopped going to her.

And now I'm wandering around looking for something to eat. Oh, and one more thing, most vampires drink the blood of humans; but I don't. I drink the blood of animals. If I try to drink a human, all I can ever see is my mom's face.

Anyway, I'm out hunting for deer or something when the most amazing scent I've ever smelt appeared. Before I even realized what I was doing I ran towards it, and when I got to it, I was surprised to see a girl hunting an elk.

She was short, a lot shorter than me. And she was tiny; I didn't think she could even pick up a brick let alone take down an elk. She had long hair; that was the blackest color I had ever seen. I didn't want to startle her so I stepped on a twig, letting her know I was there. She turned around and I was shocked by the color of her eyes. I knew her eyes wouldn't be red like the human drinking vampires, I knew hers would be gold like mine; but what I didn't expect were the flicks of blue in them.

"My name is Rex, what's yours?"

"My name is Sapphire; it's nice to meet you Rex." She smiled and it was the greatest thing I had ever seen in my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hope everything has been going good with you guys! I am very happy with the way the first chapter turned out and hope this one is as good. This chapter will be through Sapphires point of view, kind of like the first one.**

** Sapphire's P.O.V**

My life was anything but easy; I was alone for a lot of my life. I was introduced to the vampire world at 3 and I've been in it since.

When I was three, I had a night mare and I went downstairs to find my mother being killed by a vampire who I later found out was named Caius. I was terrified, and I'm sure he meant to kill me; but as soon as he would have my father and sister came in. Caius was gone before they noticed, but when I told them what happened; my father threw himself into study. When I turned ten, my father sent me to live with my aunt; she was my mother's sister. She hated me; she blamed me for my mother's death. She started getting into drugs and alcohol, and when she did; I became her personal punching bag. I think that was why I was so short. When I turned 14, I met a vampire named Alistair; he was told me my father had turned into a vampire and was sentenced to death because my sister and I knew about the vampire world. But before the Volturi killed him, they wanted me or my sister to come to Voltaire and watch them kill him. But they were having a hard time getting me, because their tracker couldn't get my scent. Alistair told me that he could help me get the money to go to the Volturi. After about 2 years, I was on a ship to Italy. When I got to their castle, every vampire there jumped into action. I was taken to the throne room by a vampire who was called Felix.

"Ah, young Sapphire, we have been waiting for you." The vampire in the center chair stood up and walked over to me. On his way, he nodded at another vampire and they both walked over to me.

The vampire who talked to me first spoke, "Sapphire, it is great to finally meet you. My name is Aro and this is our tracker Demetri."

Aro motioned for Felix to let go of me, and when he did, I think they expected me to run away; because when I stayed they looked surprised. Then the one vampire, Demetri, started stalking towards me, and when I started to back up Felix came back and stopped me. My heart was beating as fast as a helicopter because I didn't know if he would bite me. As he got to the point where his chest was a centimeter away from mine, he leaned in to speak.

"Finally you are before me; I hope soon you will realize that I _always_ get what I want. And I _want_ to know how I couldn't find you."

I was just shocked, so shocked that I didn't realize that Felix had let go of me. I realized this when I felt the cool concrete of the wall behind my back.

"Poor little human, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

Demetri's eyes were turning black, and to my knowledge that either met that he was hungry or, well I didn't want to think of the other thing.

"Demetri, enough playing around; you know what to do." Aro announced.

The only thing I remember before he bit me was seeing the vampire that killed my mother; Caius.

I didn't feel anything at all, nothing. So when Demetri carried me into a chamber and left a vile on the table next to me, I had the chance to which it with water and drink it.

When I woke up, I didn't feel any bloodlust. I thought that was strange because I knew that most vampires experiences bloodlust.

When I looked around I saw Demetri sitting there with a smirk on his face and I couldn't help but wish it was off. And when he stood up and pinned me against a wall, I just wanted his arms to break off. So imagine my surprise when both his arms flew off and started flying around the room. His scream alerted other members of the guard and they came running in.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised with Felix grabbed my shoulders and shook me very hard. I guess he didn't remember that I was a newborn and I was a lot stronger than him; so when I grabbed his arm and threw him across the room he was surprised.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Ever. Again." I was seething with anger.

"There will be no fighting!" Exclaimed Aro as he ran in, "what happened?"

"We heard Demetri scream and when we got here Demetri's arms were floating around." Felix explained in a hurry.

Everyone looked at me; expecting me to tell them everything that went on.

"Well, he cornered me and I just wanted him to leave me alone. So when he trapped me against the wall, I thought of what it would be like if his arms weren't attached to his body. And then they came off."

To say Aro was shocked would be an understatement, he was flipping out. And no one else in the room knew why.

"I don't mean to be rude, but would someone tell me what is going on?!" yelled Demetri as he reattached his arms.

"My dear friends, do you not realize what she just did?"

I didn't even know if I did that, so I am positive that no one else did either.

"She just took Demetri's arms off with her mind!"

Now everyone was looking at me like I was a new toy in the play pen for a bunch of toddlers.

"She _needs_ to be one the guard." Aro was ecstatic, "Go get Alec, Felix."

I knew why the wanted to go get Alec, so when Felix when to get him; I wanted Felix to stop moving. And when Felix stopped moving, Aro was grinning.

"My dear girl, if you don't join our guard; we will kill your father."

"Or I could kill every one of you and take my father with me." I knew I couldn't do it, but it was still fun to see them scared; even if it was just for a few seconds.

"With more control over your gift that would be more threatening." Aro argued.

"Then why were you scared? Because I could actually do it? Is that why you want me on your guard? Or is it because you don't think you can kill me? And while we are on the subject of you killing vampires, the vampire you should kill for introducing my sister and I into the vampire world is Caius! He's the one who let me live after he killed my mother right in front of me!"

They looked at each other, and then nodded to one of the guard members who came with Aro. When the guard member came back he had my father.

"What are you going to do?"

"If you don't agree right now to join the guard, I will kill your father. That is my bargain, take it or leave it."

I couldn't have them killing my father, at least if I could stop them. So I agreed.

"Good, now, Felix and Demetri; take her hunting. I want her in the throne room in 2 hours. Do you understand?" Aro questioned.

By the look on their faces, they knew not to disobey him. But I, being my father's daughter, never liked having _anybody_ be bullied; even if they were bullies themselves. But in a way, he was bulling me, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I opened my big mouth.

"What if I don't want to go hunting?" That question got everyone looking at me.

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" Caius mocked.

Aro joined in, "Yes, what makes you think we can't make you go?" Then he nodded at one of the guard members, and when the guard member came up; I felt an intense pain in my head. My first instinct was to shrink on the floor, but then I saw who was doing it. Or rather, how she was doing it. The guard member, who was called Jane, was focusing on me and me alone. She had another guard member shadowing her, my guess to keep danger away from her. In my mind that meant she had to put all her focus on me, so she wouldn't be able to inflict this much pain on me if something distracted her. I turned back to Demetri, and with a smile, I sent him flying into the wall. That broke Jane's focus on me and I was able to get up. But I wasn't finished with her yet. So, with my understanding of the brain, I paralyzed her. The guard member, who was shadowing her, Alec, ran towards me. But he forgot that I was still a newborn and was a lot stronger than him, so when he grabbed my arm and tried to throw me across the room, I kicked his legs, making him fall, grabbed his arm and throw him across the room.

"ENOUGH!" Aro shouted, and when I looked up at him, I saw he had my father's head in his hands. To say I was pissed would be an understatement.

"Our agreement was that if I joined the guard, you wouldn't kill him. I did join the guard; I just don't want to have two aggressive male vampires take me hunting; because frankly, I don't want them getting any ideas. If you kill him, then our agreement is off. This means I can inflict whatever pain I want on your little group. So, for the last time, drop him." Aro did as I said, but then two very pissed off vampires, Demetri and Felix, grabbed me and led me outside. Where they through me into a forest, and followed me.

******* INSERT INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR, WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT*******

When I went back to the castle, I was sent to kill a list of people. When I got back from doing that, they killed my father. I was so heartbroken and angry that I ran, I ran to the U.S. where I met a good friend of mine; Major Jasper Whitlock. I fought with him for years with Maria's army, and in that time Jasper and I got really close. He was the brother I never had and always wanted. When I told him what had happened to me, he was furious. After a while I got tired of Maria, and left; after I encouraged Jasper to leave at some point in time. I was traveling around the world, when Demetri found me. I should have told him to leave me alone, or killed him; but I didn't. Some part of me connected my father with Demetri and I forgave him, now I realize that was a mistake. We traveled for a while when we came across some friends of mine, Jasper and my sister, Alice. That was one of the best days of my existence, hands down. I'd thought my sister was dead, I was glad that Jasper didn't say anything about Demetri. The two of them were on their way to meet a coven that shared Alice and I's diet. We drank the blood of animals, not humans. I learned that when Felix and Demetri took me into the forest. We agreed to go with them and we were happy there for about half a year; that was when the Volturi showed up. I found out that Demetri had only found me to try and convince me to be a part of the guard, and if I resisted, make me. When he found that he couldn't do it, he called Aro. They left, after I threatened their death, and then I ran away; again. I hate myself for running away, and when I went for a hunt one day, I put everything into that hunt. That is, until I met someone; someone named Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This chapter is where you finally get to see what happens with these two!**

**I don't own Twilight, only Sapphire and Rex**

** Sapphire's P.O.V**

I was so focused on the hunt that I didn't even realize he was there until he purposely stepped on a twig to let me know I wasn't alone. I turned around and was shocked to see a tall vampire; with gold eyes! I didn't think many other vampires besides the Denali and Cullen clan were vegetarians. He was a lot taller than me; he looked like he was taller than Jasper. **(I'm not going to try to describe Rex, if you want to know what he looks like; look up Benjamin Stone. He looks like that.) **And when he spoke, I found out he had a British accent; which I find very attractive.

"My name is Rex, what is yours?"

"My name is Sapphire; it is nice to meet you Rex." The name felt wonderful on my tongue; I had to smile saying it.

"Well, Sapphire, I hope I didn't stop you from hunting." I noticed that his eyes were black, so I asked him if he wanted to hunt with me.

He laughed, "Only if you think you can keep up with me."

I smirked, "Try me."

**Rex P.O.V**

Good lord that girl is fast! I could barely keep up with her; even when I was going my full speed. And she didn't even look like she was trying, then I remembered something; my shield. I pushed it out so she would run right into it, and she did.

"What the hell was that?!" she cried. I didn't want to admit it, but when she cussed, it made her even more attractive.

"Language Sapphire, if you want to know, cussing won't get you any information." I was feeling pretty proud of myself, that is, until I felt an extreme pain radiating in my leg.

"Will pain get it out of you?" I don't know how she did it, but she looked like a little child asking for a cookie before dinner, completely innocent; it took all of my willpower not to let any noise come out of my mouth.

"All right, all right; you win. Now stop whatever it is you are doing!"

"There is no need to yell." She still had that innocent look on her face, but the pain stopped.

"If you really must know, I can project a physical shield around anything I want; it can protect anything from any threat."

For some reason, that made her smile. Not an evil smile, which I sure she could do, but a genuine smile.

"What about you? What was that painful thing you could do?" That question made her turn away, though I don't know why.

"It is telekinesis, I can move objects with my mind." It almost sounded like she was about to cry.

"That's so cool!" I couldn't help my excitement.

For some reason, that made her look at me in astonishment,

"You think it's cool? You think it could be a weapon?" She looked so fragile, like if I said the wrong thing she would break apart.

"No, but anything could be a weapon. My shield, that could be a weapon; anything could hurt anyone." She didn't look convinced, so I walked over and wrapped my arms around her; it seemed to comfort her a little. I was about to pull away when her arms found their way around my neck and she started dry sobbing. A part of me said that this was something friends would do, but another part of me said that this was something different; so when I felt a shock of electricity it didn't surprise me.

After a while, she pulled away.

"Sorry, I usually don't cry in front of strangers." She said embarrassed.

"You don't need to apologize, it is perfectly fine." That seemed to make her smile.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

He was so nice to me, though I don't know why. He had a way about him that calmed me down instantly.

"Rex, are you traveling with anyone?" I really hoped he said no, because I didn't feel like sharing him. Wait where did that come from?

Something flashed in his eyes, but then he smiled; "No, I don't. I did for a while, but I don't anymore."

**Rex P.O.V.**

When she asked me that question, I couldn't help but feel immensely guilty. Though, I don't know why, because I just met this girl. But then when I looked at her, it felt like I had known her my whole life.

I looked down at her, and all I saw was an angel. At least, that was what she looked like on the surface, but that little stunt she pulled with my leg led me to believe that she was more like the devil; but with the face of an angel. Heaven and Hell combined into one person, darkness and light, good and evil. Her face was that of heaven, but her hair was that of hell. I don't know where all this was coming from, it just kind of hit me.

I guess I had been staring at her for a while, because she asked me if everything was alright.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

It wasn't the question that shocked me most; it was that I was willing to tell her anything. I was willing to _show_ her anything. Wait where in the world did that come from? I didn't need to be thinking about that right now, thank whatever god is up there that she couldn't read minds.

"I was just thinking about what is going to happen next." Damn! At this rate she won't need to read minds to find out what I am thinking.

"What do you mean?" she was looking innocent again, and that did nothing to help my mouth from having a mind of its own.

"I just don't know what is going to happen, I mean, I don't think I want to be alone anymore." What. The. HELL! Please, please god, stop this right now.

That was when I smelt it; I smelt a scent that I hadn't smelt in a while. And by the look of it, Sapphire smelt it too. Though, she didn't look very surprised. She walked into a clearing and stood there. And, thinking about it, she really didn't have any reason to be scared. I mean, she could rip someone apart with just a thought. But, I still didn't feel very comfortable with her being alone in the clearing, so I put my shield around her.

When she walked into the clearing, she looked a little defensive; but when Sapphire smiled, she attempted to wrap her arms around her. I took my shield off just in time. Katrina new the feel of my shield better than anyone, so I knew if I kept the shield but molded it to Sapphire's body, she would be able to tell. Also, thinking about Sapphire's body made me want to be alone for a little while.

"I've missed you Sapphire! It really has been too long!" Katrina looked overjoyed to see Sapphire. God! Was there anyone she didn't know?

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing Sapphire's voice.

I saw something in Katrina's face that made me think. Something that I only say when she told me about her brother; protectiveness.

Katrina looked over at me and smiled, "Long time no see, Rex!"

I smiled, "So you'll come back to see her, but not me? I feel wounded!"

Sapphire watched this whole exchange, "So you two know each other?"

Katrina looked at her and smiled, "He was the one I changed." Like it would explain something.

Sapphire's eyes got wide, "Him! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner."

Something was different about Sapphire, everything she said seem forced somehow. It wasn't the same as when she was talking with me earlier.

Katrina bent down to whisper something in her ear, so quiet that it was clear that I wasn't allowed to know what she was saying.

Sapphire nodded, but said; in a choked voice, "But I can't say it, it's too soon."

Katrina nodded and said, "Rex, do you know who this is?"

Confused, I nodded, "Sapphire Cullen."

Sapphire's eyes got large again, "How did you know my last name? I never told you."

I smirked, which I was realizing drove her crazy, "You have the Cullen crest on your bracelet."

She looked down at her wrist, like she had forgotten it was here. Suddenly, she looked sad; and I wanted to know why.

Suddenly, she smiled; "Actually Katrina, I think I can tell him."

I raised my eyebrows, "Tell me what?"

She just smiled, "Rex, would you like to hear my story?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope you all are enjoying this story!**

**I don't own Twilight; I only own Sapphire and Rex!**

**Rex P.O.V **

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. She smiled, and sat down on the ground, so Katrina and I followed her lead.

"First, Rex; how old do you think I am?"

I looked at her; I mean I _looked_ at her. My first instinct was to say she was in her twenties, but when remembering how she acted when she first met me; it looked like she could have been in her late teens.

So I went with the safest answer I could think of, "Late teens, early twenties?"

She smiled, "No, when do you think I was introduced into the vampire world?"

That confused me, so I went with the only thing I could think of, "When you were changed?"

She just smiled again, but she wasn't smiling tauntingly, no she was smiling a sad smile. "No, I am sixteen; and I was introduced into the vampire world when I was 3 years old."

**(Insert Sapphires story)**

I was shaking, thought I don't know why exactly. My vision was turning red; I needed to get a handle on myself. I took some deep breathes to calm down.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

When Rex started shaking, I got a little worried. I looked at Katrina and she said, "Use your telekinesis to make sure he won't move."

"Katrina, I am fine." Rex spoke up suddenly.

He had stopped shaking, and his eyes were back to their normal color.

"Are you ok? You were shaking and your eyes turned black." I wanted to know if he was ok.

**Rex P.O.V**

WHY did she have to keep looking so god damn gorgeous? I needed to clear my mind before I did something bad. "Yeah, I am fine; I just think I need some air. I'm going for a run."

I was not expecting her to ask if she could come along. But, being the gentlemen I was raised, I said that I would be delighted to have her come with me. Though, I didn't know if I could control myself around her; though I was able to control myself just fine when I was alone with her earlier. As we were walking through the forest, something inside me stirred; and I was embarrassed to say that I didn't try to ignore it. But when I looked at Sapphire, I was lost in her. It was nothing that was on the outside, but when thinking of what she had to go through; at that age, and seeing that she was still smiling and having fun; impressed me deeply. I must have been smiling because when the sun came out from the trees, I grimaced. That is, until I saw Sapphire when the light hit her face and anything that I had been doing came to a halt, I was mesmerized. I couldn't look away, she was gorgeous. The sun caused her skin to sparkle like diamonds on a face of pure white, with a black curtain being the only thing that contrasted with the paleness of her face.

"Why are you staring at me Rex?" the question brought me out of my musings.

"What are you talking about? I caught the scent of some elk and was trying to concentrate on where they were." Not a very good come back, I will admit.

She didn't seem convinced, "oh really? You may not have realized this, but you were talking." She smirked.

Two could play at this game, "If I was talking, what was I saying?"

"Well, maybe you weren't talking out loud, but you could easily tell by your face." She smiled something that was easily becoming my favorite thing in the world.

I quickly changed the subject, "Sapphire, I noticed something about you a while ago."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She was smiling again, much to my delight.

"When Katrina showed up, I could tell you were forcing yourself to smile, to laugh; why is that?" I know, I sound creepy; but I couldn't help myself.

The smile on her face disappeared, "Because it brought back what I was running from. When I met you, you didn't know what had happened; so you weren't going to want to talk about it. When Katrina showed up, it all came back." She had stopped walking, and started dry sobbing again. So I did what I did the last time it happened, I wrapped my arms around her. When I did, she collapsed on the ground; taking me with her. So I just pulled her on my lap, and wrapped my arms around her even tighter. I didn't know if me doing this would creep her out, but I really didn't give a crap. But apparently I was doing something right, because she wrapped her arms around me and put her head in my chest. I'm not going to lie, that felt damn good. I could feel the same thing stir inside me that had stirred earlier, only this time it was a lot stronger. It was like something was compelling me to do something, anything; I didn't know what though. Suddenly I had the overwhelming urge to smell her hair, or rather, to smell _her_.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. The urge to do something was getting to be too much for me, it got to the point that I started to shake.

*To hell with it*

I couldn't take it anymore, so I lowered my head down to her head and placed my face to her hair; slowly. I didn't want to freak her out, but when I got to her head, and placed my nose in her hair; she didn't move, so I inhaled. OH. MY. GOD! That proved to be the biggest mistake of my entire existence, because that smell became my new favorite scent. It was really hard to describe, but I guess it could be something like vanilla mixed with some sort of exotic scent; I couldn't place it though.

She had started to calm down a little bit, but she hadn't moved. I looked down at her and suddenly realized how close we were. She was on my lap, and because she was so tiny, all of her could fit on my lap. That made me suddenly feel very protective of her, I think it had to do with the fact that she was so small; though I knew very well how little she needed protection. I think it was just the way we were sitting; it made her look so fragile; so breakable. I realized that my arms had been around her tightly, so I loosened them a little.

Her head shot up, "Don't let me go, please! I…I…I don't think I could stand to be… to be…"

"Alone?" I supplied. She looked so scared, like if I let her go, she would die.

"Yes" was her reply, before she buried her head back into my chest. It was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen, her being so scared. Because, I was positive, she could banish anybody who came near her with only a thought. But then I thought, what if she doesn't have that much control over her ability? It took me years to figure out how far my gift would go, and I didn't have anything to do but work on my ability. Sapphire had, from what she had told me, almost never had a peaceful moment in her existence. Maybe that was why she had suddenly lost it, because she was finally able to have some sort of peace, because no one was coming after her. That made me tighten my arms around her even more, and I suddenly realized something. Something that shook me to my very bone, I suddenly realized that my greatest fear was having her ripped out of my arms.

The realization of this, and my newfound protectiveness of her, got me wondering if she was my mate. Because I had met a lot of vampires in my existence, a lot of humans, and just about everything else; and I had never had any feeling like this towards them. She had told me, that when she met Jasper, he too had developed a sort of protectiveness of her. But I doubt this Jaspers' greatest fear was having her ripped out of his arms. He might have a fear of Alice being ripped out of his arms, but not Sapphire. Again, I thanked whatever God there was, that Sapphire was not a mind reader.

She had started to calm down a little, but I knew better than to lighten my grip on her, but we couldn't just sit here in the middle of a forest with the sun shining down on us. So I looked around, and spotted a large tree with a large branch, perfect.

I bent my head down, "Hey, Sapphire."

She lifted her head up, "Yes?" her voice sounded so weak and broken.

"I'm going to get us out of the way of any passerby, ok?" It took all of my control to not get too close to her face.

Her mouth opened, and I knew exactly what she was going to say; so I put my finger to her mouth. "I never said I was going to let you go, now did I?" That made her smile, though it was a smile that looked very heartbroken. "Shh… No more crying, alright?" As I said that, I could feel her start to loosen up a bit. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter, if possible, and stood up. When I got to my feet, with Sapphire clinging to me, she wrapped her legs around my waist. Good God, that drove me crazy; I didn't think I could keep my control if she continued to do this. I was just getting ready to jump, when she moved her head, and her scent slammed into me. I tried to act like I wasn't affected by it, so I just jumped onto the branch.

"Ok, we are here. What do you want to do now?" I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and exactly how I wanted to do it; but I ignored that thought/feeling.

I wasn't expecting her to say anything, so when she did it kind of scared me. "We could talk?" It sounded more like a question then an answer, but I was just happy she was talking with a semi normal voice.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Ok, I was expecting that answer, and I didn't intend to answer that, but my damn mouth was again, betraying me.

"Tell me about your family, I've heard some things about them, but I don't know a whole lot about them." Damn it! Why was this happening to me? I looked down at her, and was surprised to see her smiling a little bit.

"They are the most excepting people I have ever met. The leader, Carlisle, is basically my father. He was so happy when Alice and I showed up with Jasper and Demetri. Though, we showed up with all the guys gone… but he was happy all the same. Then there is Esme, who is the kindest person on the Earth. She has so much love to give, her and Carlisle are my adopted parents. We like to think that they adopted us, that we are a family; not a clan. Edward was the first person that Carlisle changed, and he became Carlisle's first child; he didn't even have Esme at that time. Edward can read minds, it is kind of annoying. He is also the fastest runner out of the guys, and he is the only person who, in the family, doesn't have a mate. Rosalie came after Esme, who came after Edward, I don't think a can describe Rose in any word. She is so many things, I guess I could start with how protective she is; especially about her family. That protectiveness can come across as bitchy, but I promise that she just doesn't want anyone to hurt her family. She is very pretty, no, she is gorgeous; and she knows it. Her mate is Emmett, and the best way to describe him is a giant teddy bear; and he is also protective of his family. He is one of the funniest guys you will ever meet, but he is also one of the scariest. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Next is Jasper, who I told you about earlier, but he is pretty quiet. I love reading with him, because it is very relaxing. He can control and feel emotions, which is why I think I am losing it right now. I think he always tried to keep me calm, because he knew what Demetri had done to me; and how it affected me. And without that, I don't have anything keeping me calm. Anyway, Alice, I am still amazed that we are like this together. She is my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her; or her visions. You see, she can see the future; which is awesome. And then there is me, and you already know me pretty well."

As she continued to talk about her family, she got happier. I didn't know any of these people, but they seem to make Sapphire extremely happy.

And that was how we spend the past few months, we just hung out, hunted, and got closer; so close that could tell what she was thinking. And my thought about her being my soul mate was only proved time and time again. Sapphire asked about my past and telling her confirmed that; because I saw the same look on her face when I told her about Cynthia, and I knew she was jealous.

As we were walking through that forest, I asked a question that had been killing me for months.

"Sapphire," She looked at me, "I was wondering, when you were telling me about your family, you told me that Edward was the only one who didn't have a soul mate. Yet you are alone also." My eyes looked into her eyes, and I saw something, though I didn't know what it I was.

"Rex, don't play stupid. Think about it, I have never let anyone see me like I was a few months ago. I let you see me when I was at my weakest, for crying out loud, I wouldn't let you stop holding me." She was smiling, and suddenly I realized what she was saying; and that was all I needed. Something in me snapped, and I grabbed her, slammed my lips on hers, and wrapped my arms around her. It took her half a second to relax, then her arms went around my neck, and she jumped into my arms; so we were almost the same height. My hands found their way to her hair, oh God; her hair. If I thought it was smooth before, nothing compared to it. Her hands went to my hair, just as mine were in her hair. I started tugging on it, and she moaned; and then my mouth decided that it wanted a mind of its own again, so I stopped kissing her; and said,

"Sapphire, I do believe you have a kink."

She just pouted, which made me want to groan, but I bit my lip.

"Sapphire, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself." For a second I thought she was just going to keep going, but she smiled and jumped off me. The second her feet touched the ground, her phone rang. I looked at the screen, and it said "Alice".

**Sapphire: **"Hello Alice! How are you ?"

**Alice: **"Don't play stupid with me, I just had a vision of you with someone. He was blonde and tall, like Jasper; only a little taller."

**Sapphire: **"Ok.."

**Alice: **"Do you know who I'm talking about?"

**Sapphire: **She looked at me, smiled, then answered her sister, "Yes, I do…"

**Emmett: **"Damn it Sapphire! I told you not to fall for any guys without me there! How is he supposed to know how to treat you?"

**Rosalie: **"Emmett, be quiet! She found someone who she loves, so don't make her feel bad!"

**Sapphire: **"Rose, Emmett, Alice, and whoever else is there; sorry for not asking for your permission."

**Esme: **"Sweetie, they are just wary of meeting someone after what happened."

**Sapphire: **"All of you, listen up! I am planning on coming back, and if Rex chooses to come with me, I don't want you guys embarrassing me."

**Emmett: **"Sapphire, you already embarrass yourself enough. You don't need our help."

**Sapphire: **"Emmett, you are so damn lucky I'm not there right now."

**Emmett: **"Oh, I am? And just what makes me so lucky, shrimp?

Sapphire got really mad at that, "I think you know better than anyone what calling me 'shrimp' will get you, Emmett."

**Edward: **"Both of you stop it!" Came a new voice, this one with an edge to it.

**Sapphire **"And why would we do that Edward?"

**Edward: **"Because Carlisle is on his way here and I don't think he wants to hear Sapphire threatening Emmett; at least not now."

I heard someone walking on the other end of the phone, Carlisle.

**Carlisle: **"He is right you two, I don't need the first thing I hear from my youngest daughter being her threatening Emmett, though, I shouldn't expect any less."

I guess hearing his voice made Sapphire feel a bit better, because she smiled, "Carlisle, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, but…"

**Carlisle: **"It's ok Sapphire! We understand, but you really do need to come home."

Sapphire frowned a little bit, "Why?"

I heard all the talking from the other end quit, it sounded like they all froze. And I got the sick feeling something bad was about to happen, and I didn't need an ability like Alice's to know why.

**Carlisle: **"The Volturi are looking for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Now we get to see just how powerful Sapphire is, I hope you enjoy! Review for any comments or questions!**

** I don't own Twilight, only the characters Sapphire and Rex and their stories! **

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

**Me:** "Why in the world are they looking for me?!"

**Carlisle:** "They still want you on their guard, and since they couldn't get you to join on your own free will; they are going to try to force you to join."

**Me:** "How do you know they are looking for me?" I really hoped my voice didn't give away how freaking scared I was.

**Carlisle: **"They came here, asking if we knew where you were. We told them that we had no idea where you had gone, so they tried to pick up your scent; but they couldn't find it. It had been too long since you had left so your scent had disappeared, and Demetri couldn't get a reading on you; so they decided to look around the world. After they had left, Alice saw where they were going to be checking, and she also saw where you had gone. So we tried to leave you alone as long as we could, but they will be at your location in 1 week."

Why? Why did they continue to look for me? Why was I so important? I knew the answer to all of these questions, but that didn't mean I still couldn't ask them. I knew I needed to stop them, because if I just went back to the Cullen's, then the Volturi would just follow me back. A week wasn't going to hide my scent enough, especially if they had Demetri with them. I knew what I had to do, even though I really didn't want to do it.

I heard Alice gasp, and then her voice came through the phone, "Sapphire, if you are going to do this, then Jasper and I are coming too."

"Alice, no. We can't let them know what you can do, if you guys really want to send someone down; don't send yourself."

I heard Edward chuckle, "Alice, you know what that Rex can do; so why are you getting so worked up about it?"

Rex frowned a bit, though I don't know why exactly. "Edward, what are you talking about?" asked Rose. I think I should explain my relationship with Rose; she never liked it when I called her Rosalie, she always wanted me to call her Rose. I was the only one she called out on if I called her by her full name.

I looked at Rex, asking him a silent question; he nodded. "Rose, Rex has ability. He can project a physical shield around whatever he wants, protecting whatever the shield is around from any physical attack."

I could hear the smile on Emmett's face when he said, "So if he wants to protect you, the Volturi can't touch you? That's freaking awesome!"

During our entire conversation, I hadn't heard one person talk; the one person who I wanted to ask about them coming here.

"Jasper, what do you think?"

I didn't get an answer right away, but I knew he was there, because he wouldn't go anywhere without Alice.

"You aren't going to want to come back right away, correct? Because you know they could get your scent, so you would just be leading them here. You want to take stand, and with Rex having the ability to shield you from physical harm; you would be set. But I think everyone here isn't comfortable with that, you and I both don't want Alice's ability to be known by them yet, so her going is out of the question. I also don't think Carlisle wants to be in a position where they would fight each other; so him going is also out of the question. Esme isn't going to want to leave Carlisle just to see her children fighting, so her going is out of the question."

He always thought things through with a military point of view, though I expected nothing less from him. "Jasper, who do you think should come?"

I could practically hear him smirking, "Emmett would being going, nothing new there. I would like to go as well, and I imagine Rose will tag along."

I smiled, "Yes, I think your ability will be able to stop any fights that break out."

"I think it would also be a good idea if Edward went along. He would be able to tell what they were planning on doing." Carlisle always thought everything through.

"Ok, Alice, you know where I am, right?" The question already had an answer I knew, but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes, and we know how long it will take for them to get there, about a day."

"Alright, I will see them in one day." Then the line went dead, and I lost it again.

**Rex P.O.V**

I knew she was about to lose it before it happened, so I just stepped toward her with my arms open; she fell into them. She didn't start to dry sob, like I was expecting, she was just shaking.

"If she keeps on shaking, the entire forest will collapse." Came a voice out of the shadows, though we already knew who it was, Katrina. She had left when Sapphire had her first episode, saying that she was going to be back.

When Sapphire heard her voice, she calmed down a little; her shaking stopped.

I was thinking about what would have to be done before the Volturi got here, and I knew that Katrina couldn't be here, "Katrina, you heard what is going to happen; right?"

She nodded, "I know, I just wanted to say goodbye to you both before I left."

Sapphire had completely calmed down and was starting to walk towards Katrina. When she finally got to her, Sapphire wrapped her arms around Katrina; smiling.

"Where will you go?" I wanted to make sure Katrina was completely safe.

"I have some friends in Texas I will stay with for a while." She sounded peaceful, and that made me happy. "Well, you know where we are if you need us." Came Sapphire's voice, as she was stepping away from Katrina.

That made Katrina smile, "Yes, and I now expect that Rex will be with you; am I right?"

Sapphire looked at me, we hadn't really talked about it; but I knew I would follow her anywhere she went, so I nodded. Katrina saw this and walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"Take good care of her Rex, she deserves it."

I just smiled, "I plan on it."

Katrina stepped away, smiled at both of us; and left. Sapphire walked towards me and I wrapped my arms around her, and we watched the spot where Katrina had been; just standing there.

After a while, Sapphire spoke, "We should hunt before they get here, and I know they will be hunting on their way down here."

I nodded, but I couldn't help but worry; what if we couldn't stop them?

Sapphire must have guessed my worry, because she said, "Don't worry, we will stop them, I know we will."

It didn't make my worry go away, but it minimized it. Just seeing her smile seemed to make all of the things that I had been worrying about either go away or minimize.

I always thought Sapphire was beautiful, ok, I thought she was a goddess put down on the Earth to taunt us all with her beauty. But when she as hunting, oh god, when she hunted; I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice broke me from my thoughts. I didn't even know I was staring, and my brain decided to start thinking on its own again.

"You." That caused her to look down at her feet.

That was how we spent the day, just hanging out and hunting; and something that I shouldn't say, a gentleman doesn't "kiss and tell".

Sapphire looked up at me out of the blue, asking me if she could show me what she could do.

"Sure…" I was a little wary, because the last time she did that, she did it on me and caused my leg to hurt.

She smiled, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Hold my hand."

She did not need to tell me twice to do that. Once my hand was wrapped around hers, we were spinning. No, the forest was spinning. The trees were going around in a perfect circle; the grass looked like the wind was blowing it around wildly. If I was human, I would have been dizzy, but I wasn't; so I was just amazed. I looked down at the girl who was doing all of this, and she was standing on the ground with her hands up above her head. I realized that she had lifted me up and was spinning me around. It was honestly the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced.

I suddenly smelt a scent; Sapphire must have picked up on it too, because I was suddenly pulled down. There were two groups of vampires running at full speed towards us, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who the two groups were.


End file.
